puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wokbok
Wokbok is a pirate on the Viridian, Hunter and Sage Oceans. Viridian * Captain of the crew Totally Renamed * Prince of the flag Vanguard * Governor of Polaris Point * Currently ranked as a captain in the Jubilee Island Navy in the . Former Governor Positions * Napi Peak, while in the flag Get Off My Lawn. * Labyrinth Moors, while in the flag Tactical Decisions. * Garden Cradle, while in the flag Get Off My Lawn and Tactical Decisions. * Polaris Point, while in the flag Get Off My Lawn and Vanguard. * Hadrian Island, while in the flag Vanguard. Facts * Is 3 years old. * Has achieved 5 ultimate trophies. * Has achieved #1 poker player. * Has achieved the Jade Monkey. Shoppes and Stalls Owned * The Principle of the Thing on Polaris Point, a fort. * Don't Wok The Boat on Napi Peak, a shipyard. * GOML Memorial Distillery on Napi Peak, a distillery. * Belly Boop on Napi Peak, a weavery. * GOML Memorial Shipyard on Napi Peak, a shipyard. * GOML Memorial Iron Monger on Napi Peak, an iron monger. * Totally Renamed IM on Labyrinth Moors, an iron monger. * GOML Memorial Apothecary on Napi Peak, an apothecary. * Wok It Off on Napi Peak, a tailor. * Wokytalky on Napi Peak, a shipyard. Manages * Click Here on Terra Island, a tailor. * Dude, I Have Your Ship on Napi Peak, a shipyard. * Clothing Down Sale on Napi Peak, a tailor. * on Labyrinth Moors a weavery. * Tactically Weaving on Labyrinth Moors, a weavery. Hunter * Captain of the crew Shoot to Kill * King of the flag Slippery When Wet * Currently ranked as a captain in the Aimuari Island Navy in the . Former Governor Positions * Saiph Island, while in the flag Collusion. * Paihia Island, while in the flag Collusion. * Sayers Rock, while in the flag Slippery When Wet. Facts * Is 3 years old. * Has achieved 10 ultimate trophies, one of which is for duty navigation. * Has achieved #1 gunner. * Has achieved the Jade Monkey. * Won the antediluvian conch trophy. Shoppes and Stalls Manages Schnuskes's Tailoring Stall on Aimurai Island Sage * Captain of the crew Deception * Member of the flag Eternal Glory * Currently ranked as a commander in the Admiral Island Navy in the . Former Governor Positions * Bowditch Island, while in the flag Back to Basics. * Barbary Island, while in the flag Illium Eternae. * Ventress Island, while in the flag Illium Eternae. * Cryo Island, while in the flag Illium Eternae. Facts * Is 3 years old. * Has achieved 3 ultimate trophies. Shoppes and Stalls Manages Pulp Frigtion on Admiral Island, a shipyard. Biography Wokbok started out on the Cobalt Ocean and began by crew hopping to learn different aspects of the game. Eventually, he settled into Serial Pillagers in the flag Art of War. In this crew and flag, he learned how to Battle Navigate ships up to a war brig. After a period of time of no blockades, despite having a large island, Wokbok would leave Cobalt for Viridian. On Viridian, he would build a crew to top 10 fame and befriend Tristan and Cyndiepet. They would teach him about blockading. He would hop ocean to ocean as blockades stagnated on the previous ocean, causing him to blockade and govern many islands over the years.